<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Animalistic by genjiguts</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29798394">Animalistic</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/genjiguts/pseuds/genjiguts'>genjiguts</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Apex Legends (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AFAB Bloodhound (Apex Legends), Biting, Bloodhound Headcanons (Apex Legends), Bottom Bloodhound (Apex Legends), Canon-Typical Violence, Established Relationship, FuseHound - Freeform, Horny Bloodhound (Apex Legends), Nonbinary Character, Other</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 17:15:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,240</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29798394</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/genjiguts/pseuds/genjiguts</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Bloodhound won a tense game and feels a little more happy than they should about it. And of course they have to take out their newfound emotions and energy on the unsuspecting boyfriend known as Walter 'Fuse' Fitzroy.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bloodhound/Fuse | Walter Fitzroy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>49</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Animalistic</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is a 3 am product and very self indulgent. I'm coping. Not enough of these two surprisingly either...</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Nobody would expect Bloodhound to react to their victories in a manner beyond saying a few words praising the Allfather. </p>
<p>A tense 1v1 with Revenant did make them feel pride though. They always enjoyed dueling the robot, and he the same, especially if they ran out of bullets. Mechanical claws and hunting knives were their favorite. Bloodhound never used their axe to fight somebody like this. </p>
<p>Plunging the sharp blade into a sweet spot on Revenant's neck sealed the deal and he fell. </p>
<p>"Til Valhalla." They mumbled and the man on the ground scoffed.</p>
<p>'We have our Apex Champion' </p>
<p>Bloodhound stood proud. The grin on their face was bright, but of course no one was going to see it. They felt different today. A lot more of an adrenaline rush. A lot more pride. They felt, cocky almost. That was something they left to their colleagues. </p>
<p>Spending some time with their lover was in order.</p>
<p>As always, they did not speak much on the dropship back to the Apex HQ. Fuse was chatting away with Mirage on the way back anyway. Bloodhound didn't mind. Words were never their strong suit. </p>
<p>Fuse noticed Bloodhound was in a rush to return to their room after landing. Brushing off the other Legends, too. They were normally more polite about that. Listening to their compliments was out of the question today it seemed. Lifeline gave Fuse a funny look about it as he was being dragged away and he only shrugged with a 'Hell if I know' expression and she smiled.</p>
<p>Once out of ear and eyeshot of the Legends, Fuse spoke.</p>
<p>"Dollface, I missed ya too but what's t'matter with ya today? You seem a lil' … off." He said as Bloodhound tapped in their door code with skilled fingers.</p>
<p>"I wish I had an answer. I feel…" They paused once inside with him. They began stripping off gear and putting it in respective places. They shook their shoulder length hair out and stared at Fuse with golden eyes, "I feel good."</p>
<p>Animalistic. That's all Fuse could think of, Bloodhound was a gorgeous individual. One of the most beautiful people he had ever laid eyes on, but they had hunger in their eyes and this was not something he was used to.</p>
<p>Bloodhound glanced downwards at Fuse and that was the silent 'take your damn clothes off' signal. He did. Except he left his things on the floor, but Hound clearly wasn't in the mood to care about that. He was a bit put off but that was something he'd never admit out loud. He barely got out of his undershirt before he was shoved onto Bloodhound's comfortable bed.</p>
<p>They climbed on top of him to straddle his hips and pulled off their final undershirt as well, only their half tank chest binder was left. Fuse took a moment to place his hands on their body, littered in scars but incredibly athletic. They were still small though, they were born to hunt, they would say.</p>
<p>In short, Fusey liked what he saw. He made sure they knew too.</p>
<p>"You're beautiful, doll. God damn." He said quietly and Bloodhound only laughed softly.</p>
<p>"I'll say thank you after you fuck me, sound fair?" Bloodhound was never forward like that. Their words made Fuse blush and that made them smile. </p>
<p>"Heard, Capt'n. Take off those pants." Fuse responded and Bloodhound was quick to move off him to take their pants off. He did the same. His bulge thanked him. He was hard from the second he saw Bloodhound stare at him. </p>
<p>This could end up being a stamina competition and Bloodhound was about to win two games in a row today.</p>
<p>Even with Bloodhound's endless stamina, Fuse could keep up. After the both of them were completely stripped, Fuse had Bloodhound on the mattress again, kissing their shoulders and neck. They were needy and it was obvious. Fuse could feel them rolling their hips back against him.</p>
<p>"I thought you were always the one who wanted to take it slow, sweetheart." Fuse teased and received a huff in response.</p>
<p>"Hurry.. please." Hound didn't want to give into submission this early but their cunt demanded it, Fuse's fingers slipped right in with how wet they were. </p>
<p>"All yours, jus' say somethin' if you want t' stop." Fuse mumbled the soft reminder to them, Hound appreciated it tremendously. </p>
<p>Hound adjusted for him so their back was arched and they were face down on their bed, spreading themselves out for Fuse. The sight alone made Fuse's cock twitch. </p>
<p>Neither of them could take it anymore, he hadn't prepped them properly but he thought they would like the painful contrast to their aching relief. He lined himself up and pushed his cock inside of their cunt, it took him easily. Their bodies fit together nicely. Bloodhound cried out a lot louder than normal, Fuse had to hush them.</p>
<p>Fuse's mood began to match Hound's. They were both incredibly horny it could have been compared to a sudden heat. Fuse's pace was brutal and it made Hound's thighs shake. They felt tears in their eyes but they couldn't pick out if they were from pain or relief but they adored the sensation regardless. </p>
<p>Fuse pulled their hips toward him aggressively. Their cunt felt so amazing around him like this. The two of them were definitely way too loud. The teasing remarks after they left the room were going to be endless. No time to care though. </p>
<p>They had switched now. Fuse was laying on the bed with Bloodhound taking his cock on top of him. Their facial expressions made him turn red in the face, their noises only fueled him. They leaned down to bury their face in Fuse's neck, he didnt expect the biting that followed. He hissed in pain at first but realized how fucking amazing that pain felt. Marks made the both of them happy, anyway.</p>
<p>"Shit, baby.. keep that up, yeah? Feels fuckin' amazin'.." He ran a hand up their side and back. </p>
<p>Bouncing on his cock and it hitting their spot repeatedly made them shake. They were going to cum without touching anywhere else. </p>
<p>"Ah.. I'm going to.." they moaned out, a lot whinier than they would have liked.</p>
<p>Fuse was breathless but he loved seeing them cum.</p>
<p>"C'mon then, cum, dollface. You've been so fuckin' good today." He said. his own orgasm catching up with theirs.</p>
<p>They adored every petnames he called them but doll just made their stomach and cunt flutter. They bit on Fuse's shoulder as they came. Their body shook. Fuse began thrusting into them afterwards to overstimulate them and let him finish, which only took another few moments. He groaned loudly when he came, the feeling of being filled made Hound whine softly. </p>
<p>"That was an adorable sound, babes." Fuse teased them, breathless.</p>
<p>"Mhm.. I am sure.. fuck.." they swore after trying to move. Pain filled their muscles. That wasn't happening.</p>
<p>"Stuck on my dick for a while, eh? I can live with that." he ran his hands up and down their back slowly to soothe them, "You did amazing as always, doll. I love you." </p>
<p>Bloodhound blushed, having no romantic experience made them vulnerable to his sweet talk. </p>
<p>"You.. did nice. Thank you for putting up with that. I love you, elskan" Their words were soft and sweet, they cuddled into Fuse's warm torso. He happily indulged and snuggled into them.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading as always.... Give me Fuse/Bloodhound content</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>